


Phase One

by StarlessKnights



Category: Zero Escape
Genre: Birthday Sex, Hand Jobs, I have no regrets, Licking, Morning Sex, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wake-Up Sex, lot of that, uh the only plot is that it is carlos's birthday so uh... no plot???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlessKnights/pseuds/StarlessKnights
Summary: Akane and Junpei come up with a special birthday present that Carlos can't turn down.





	Phase One

“Why won’t you tell us what you want for your birthday?” Akane sighed, leaning her head on the bathroom door as she watched Carlos brush his teeth. 

For the last month, every night, Junpei and Akane would try to get Carlos to give them at least a hint about what he would want for his upcoming birthday. Now that the date was just hours away, Akane and Junpei had become extra antsy about what to do for his big day. Still Carlos shook his head, refusing to give them anything useful.

“I already have everything I want. I have Maria, I have you, I have Junpei-”

“Yeah, but-”

“No buts- seriously Akane, I don’t have a wish left in the world… Except that Junpei would learn to put his laundry in the basket and not on the floor...”

To that, Akane just laughed, rolling her eyes. “Fine, fine. I see how it is.”

Junpei popped his head into the bathroom, squinting his eyes, “You two talking about me?”

“Yes, Carlos was just talking about how much he _loves you_ , and also still refuses to help me out here.” 

“Knew it.”

Carlos wiped his mouth with the towel, retreating, “I’m serious guys. I already have the best gift; spending my birthday with you guys.”

He leaned in to kiss both of them quickly so he could leave before they asked any more questions. He was being genuine- there wasn’t one thing he could come up with that they could buy him that he didn’t already have.

Akane and Junpei watched him leave, and once Akane thought Carlos was out of sight and earshot, she grabbed onto Junpei, dragging him into the bathroom with her, locking the door behind her. 

_“I have an idea.”_

\---- ---- ---- ----

Carlos felt… warm. 

A warmth like when he entered a warm building in winter with all his layers. Except this was more ticklish, as if somebody was tracing fingers around his midsection. It made him want to curl up into a ball- _A hearty chuckle?_ Wait, somebody was _definitely_ touching him. _What was-_

“I think he’s enjoying it.”

“Look at his mouth- _so cute._ ”

“ _A-Ack!_ ” 

Carlos sprung up, momentarily blinded by the morning sunshine peaking through their blinds. He was not expecting his girlfriend and boyfriend to be wrapped up around him. Akane’s breasts pressed up against his back, and Junpei’s leg pressed to his inner thigh, 

“A-Akane, _Junpei?_ ”

“Good morning, man.”

“Surprise!”

It was then that he realized that the sensations he had been feeling in his dream… they had been caused by the two of them. 

Carlos scooted back down on the bed, relaxing, “Well that certainly was a surprise.” 

Akane squeezed her arms around him tighter, promptly hushing the blonde, “It’s phase one of your birthday present.”

“You know, it’s sort of a multi step gift.” Junpei added shifting himself to rest his hand on Carlos’s tricep.

“You don’t have to-”

“ _We want to._ Besides, it looked like you were enjoying it.” Akane rubbed a circle around Carlos’s nipple, already erect from her previous stimulation.

“So… did you want us to stop? Because we totally will. You’re the one in charge here, _birthday boy._ ” Junpei removed his hand from Carlos’s elastic, leaving him feeling lonely for his touch again.

“N-no, you can, um, go ahead.”

It would have been rude to turn away a birthday gift. 

Akane took the initiative, trailing her fingers down Carlos’s chest as Junpei pulled back his sheets, exposing him to the cool morning air. Carlos could feel Junpei’s hands grip his boxers, pulling them down to free him of his confines. He was already semi-erect from their earlier efforts, but that wouldn’t be the case for long because he could feel Akane reach down to run her fingers through the hair around his base.

“ _Akane_ ,” Carlos smiled, looking down at Akane at his side. She looked back up at him with sexy lidded eyes, just barely reflecting the light from the sun. 

He was momentarily distracted by Akane, when Carlos noticed something cool and tingly touching him. Shuddering instantly at its contact, he came to realize that it was in fact Junpei, rubbing some sort of lubricant onto him. 

Rolling his head back, Carlos let them go to work on him. Junpei, stroking his dick, while Akane teased Carlos with gentle touches to the sensitive skin around his groin. 

“Mmm, _Junpei_ ” Carlos’s voice was quick to grow deep with lust, feeling the pressure as he hardened under Junpei’s touch. It wasn’t often that he was spoiled like this, and Carlos promised himself that he would savor this opportunity by making it last.

They both seemed to know exactly what he liked, where he liked to be touched. In the back of his mind he knew that he wouldn’t last very long in their hands. Then again, Akane loved to tease her boys, so it was a mystery as to how much he could take before coming.

“Such a big boy,” He could hear Akane whisper loudly to Junpei, making sure that Carlos could hear, “What is it now… _29 years old?_ ”

“They say when you get older, you have to use a little more effort in the bedroom, you know?”

Carlos’s chest trembled as he let out a husky chuckle, “ _Guys…_ ” 

“It’s alright, I know exactly what to do.”

_“Hn-”_

Carlos released a guttural grunt, raising his hips slightly as Junpei traced his fingertips down Carlos’s shaft once more. This time, however, Junpei traced around the tip of Carlos’s cock, smoothly spreading his precum around. That wasn’t it though, Akane had focused her efforts on his balls, cupping one gently with her hand, licking the tightening mound teasingly with her own tongue.

They were a dangerous duo indeed.

He had made the mistake of looking down at Akane and Junpei, watching as Junpei slowly moved his fingers listlessly around his shaft, making sure to leave enough room so Akane could continue to relentlessly trace short lines on his balls with her soft, wet tongue.

“Ak-... Jun-...ah- _fuck-_ ” Carlos flung his head back once more, letting out what could only be described as a desperate, filthy noise which only seemed to encourage the others to continue.

This was bad, this was really bad, at this rate he’d finish in no time. He had to think of anything but what was going on down below. 

_Work, cleaning the litterbox, uh, American politics-_

Anything but his partners pleasuring him.

“I’m-”

“ _Close?_ ” Akane filled in, sitting up straight on the bed.

Junpei followed suit, releasing his grip on Carlos, “We can tell.”

Of course they could. 

Carlos nodded, not able to gather his thoughts enough to properly respond. He could feel himself twitching at the lack of contact, desperate for them to resume.

However it seemed he would have to wait.

Akane tapped on Junpei’s shoulder, calling him towards her so she could whisper something for real this time. It was a secret, between Junpei and Akane- Carlos could hardly fathom what they were discussing, but he was sure he’d find out soon.

It took Carlos everything in him not to grab ahold of his cock and finish what they started while they took their time discussing whatever they were sharing with each other.  
Maybe this intermission was just what he needed to go a little further, though. So he behaved.

What felt like an eternity later, they returned their attention to Carlos, smirks forming on each their faces as they looked up at their boyfriend.

“ _Happy 29th Birthday, Carlos._ ” They sang in unison as they leaned forward to rest a hand on each of Carlos’s inner thigh.

That wasn’t so bad- _Oh._

“One,”

“Two,”

“Three,”

Together, Junpei and Akane ran both their tongues up and down Carlos’s shaft, flicking his tip each time. Each time one of them hit the top, they counted a year off his life. For a while he kept calm, but by the time they hit ten he was losing all composure. Yet there was still so far to go in regards to years.

_“Junpei,”_

“Fourteen,”

Carlos’s eyes slammed shut, trying to keep from cumming early. He was determined to last to 29. He’d made it this far- he just need to hang in there-

“Twenty-one” 

_“A-Akane-”_

He loved them, he absolutely adored the two of them. Whatever he had done to end up with two beautiful, perfect partners-

_“Twenty-eight”_

Carlos didn’t even hear Akane finish the count before his mind went fuzzy. His grip tightened on the sheets beneath him as his hips jerked upwards, cum finally spilling forward and onto Junpei and Akane’s hair. Panting, he relished in the throbbing ecstasy that was his orgasm, swaying his hips forward involuntarily as it happened.

When Carlos came back to his senses, he saw that Junpei and Akane were laughing together as they wiped his cum off eachother's foreheads and hairlines. Slowly they crawled forward, one at each side of Carlos. He wrapped his arms around them, pulling him close. They each kissed his cheeks, trying to hold back their lusty giggles.

“I guess this, uh, concludes phase one,” Junpei whispered in Carlos’s ear.

Akane wrapped her leg around Carlos, brushing over towards Junpei’s, “Don’t give away our secrets Junpei,”

“What could be phase two?” Carlos asked, voice still low and husky, “Don’t tell me-”

He reached down to touch both Akane and Junpei over their underwear, but they both gripped his wrists just in time to stop him.

“A shower! That’s what. We’ll take a shower _right now_ because we’re late.” Akane pointed over to the alarm clock.

“Late? Wait- for what?”

Nodding knowingly, Junpei sat up, stretching his arms upwards so Carlos could see his lithe muscles in his arms, “Oh shit, you’re right Akane.”

_“But-”_

Akane moved off the bed, pulling her nightgown off to get ready for a shower. She took her time, obviously teasing Carlos as she shook her hips.

“I guess you’ll have to wait until tonight, _birthday boy._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've ready my other story, my author's note still stands: Not beta'd, and I'm trash for junkanlos.
> 
> I don't usually write stuff like this, so it is just for practice! I love this big guy and he rarely gets any love, so I felt like today was the day to give Carlos some love.
> 
> I had a sister fic that was "family friendly" planned, and partially written out, but I'm not feeling it. It was a birthday story about Akane and Junpei not knowing what to do for Carlos's birthday, so they plan a roadtrip up north to visit Maria. She's in a special rehab center for patients with severe muscle atrophy, and the big gift would have been that. This was designed to be a sister story that fit in the morning of the trip, before they leave. Instead of the trip, uh, I just wrote the sex part... Oops.
> 
> Just some head canons that I had in mind when writing: In my mind Carlos is a pretty vanilla guy, but I think he'd really be a sucker for lots of licking. Made obvious by Akane and Junpei's big finale here. Probably has pretty good self-restraint too in and out of the bedroom. He's such a teddybear though- you can't tell me otherwise.
> 
>  
> 
> <3


End file.
